Darth Umbra
Kate Ginello is one of the few known Inquisitors of the Inquisitorial Enforcement Agency, known by her given name of Umbra. After a year of faithful service to the Inquisitorial Enforcement, she requested a position within the Imperial Order of the Sith, and was given the title of Sith Master, along with the honorific Darth status. She was a member of one of the nobility under the DJR Empire, before turning against he family and working with the shadow government known as the Hassarkian Federation Remnant. She commanded a sizable portion of the Remnant’s Fleet against the Hassarkian Consortium. She was kidnapped before the end of the battle by Inquisitor Addonexus, who converted her and began training her as an Inquisitor. It didn’t take long before she was ready for active duty. When the position within the Imperial Order of the Sith became available, Umbra applied. Biography Living the Hassarkian Dream Early Life Early life in the Ginello mansion was not easy for the second daughter of the Noble Family of Ginello. Nobleman Ginello had little time for her unless he was drunk, and that attention she really did not want. Her Mother gave nothing but cold discord towards her second born, often telling her how much of a mistake she actually was. Her brother, Mark was set to inherit the household, and she would be a leech at her brother's door, or so they claimed. Knowing little else, she did as she was told. The streets then weren't a good place for any, let alone a child, as the Iron Fist of the Dark Emperor patrolled the street, killing those who they encountered. Even after the collapse of the DJR Empire, the Ginello manor continued on unchanged. The Nobility continued as it had for centuries, its social balls unaffected by the change of government. Kate sought to leave the cycle, yet still there was nothing for her in the wide world. Not at her age. It wasn't until Supreme Ruler Gabriel Florise took over, that things changed. The entirity of Kate's family was killed, as she cowered in her room, waiting for it to pass. After the death of the Supreme Ruler, and the insitution of the Hassarkian Federation, she stood up tall as the Mistress of her Manor. She had survived, and she was changed. Stronger, firmer, and filled with the wanting to do something. She had also snapped. During her time in hiding, she had found the Force, found access to the power that was all around her. The Force was powerful around her, and it accepted it. She could feel the immensity, the acceptance that she had never had. She was no longer the weak, fragile girl that her father had abused, that her mother had dispised. She was a woman who would kill to survive, and would live. She would learn. The Hassarkian Federation Kate knew what she had to do. She used her funds to demolish her manor, and construct another of her own design. A fortress instead of a mansion, a keep. A place where she could be safe. In the mean time, she travelled to Earth, to the Jedi Autonomous Region. Using her prestige and funds to allow her access, she began to study some Sith texts. Sith history mostly, but much of it was missing or omitted. It was here that she learned that, even through the ages, the Jedi still could not be completely trusted. Nobody could. One could only trust one person. Kate left Earth soon after that revelation, returning back to the construction that was to be named Corumbra. She didn't return straight back to her home however, detouring through she felt a tremour through the Force. She travelled to a distant planet, and ended up staring at a large mountain. The tremour was in the centre of the mountain. Kate climbed it, entering in a small cave where she found a man a bit older than her. He introduced himself as Darth Mors, and he taught her about the philosphy of the Sith. She stayed with him for a few months, learning how to build a lightsaber, before leaving on his request. He was not destined to train her, merely guide her on her way. When she left the planet, arriving back on Hassark Prime, Corumbra was completed. The massive mansion was fully ready for her. She moved into her new home, practicing the techniques that Darth Mors had taught her. However, her lessons were not quite over. Kate Ginello still wanted to know more about the Sith, so she travelled to the old DJR Imperial Palace. Although she found very little, when she hid from a group of tourists. Behind the curtain, she found a small necklace. Touching it, she could feel the essense of the Dark Side. When she took it home, she opened it to find a small holocron imbeued into the pendant. It contained the knowledge of every Dark Emperor that had ruled, with the guardian interchangable. It went from Gabriel F. Turner, the first Emperor, to David Turner, the last. With the knowledge of the more powerful Sith Emperors, she learnt about the Force and how to use it. Finally, as she practiced, she had a teacher. The Hassarkian Remnant Joining the Rebellion After the coup of the Hassarkian Federation by Harold Keef, Ginello found herself liking the government of Hassark Prime even less. While the Hassarkian Federation transformed into the Hassarkian Consortium, she travelled out to the far reaches of the Hassarkian dominion. Arranging a meeting with King-Admiral Charles Davis, she aligned herself with command within the Shadow Government. She took the title of Lord, and took command of the ISD ''Tantalus. '' However, when the Hassarkian Consortium attacked and destroyed the Hassarkian Federation-Remnant, Kate Ginello was stolen away by one of the first Inquisitors. Addonexus kidnapped her, returning her back to Hassark Prime, where she would meet Daniel Turner. Inquisitorial Enforcement At first, she was unwilling to accept Darth Atrumcavus's authority, but surely, with promise of knowledge and training, she accepted. Then Atrumcavus, Addonexus and Seraboth trained her in the arts of subtly, something she knew little of. Although she knew how to use the Force, she didn't know how to subtly control it. Through them, she learnt how to subtly touch on people's emotions. It would become her strongest point. Pushing and pulling on emotions, to make people think or feel as she wished. Because she lacked the physical strength or Force strength to carry out a lot of tasks within the Force, manipulation was her best key. It was in the I.E. that she took her Sith name, Umbra, meaning Shadow. It was appropriate as she saw it. Korribanos Darth Umbra was at the top of her game, acting on behalf of the Inquisitorial Enforcement on missions of the upmost importance. When Darth Leto suggested in 14 NE that she take a position in the Imperial Order of the Sith created by Darth Taral, she was shocked. Whatever the agenda was, the Canton of Inquisition was willing to send one of their own in hopes of forming a better relationship with Korribanos, especially with the events of the Third Jedi Convocation still fresh in everyones minds. It was almost frowned upon, when Umbra approached the Imperial Order of the Sith as an ambassador from the Hassarkian populace. However, since it was confirmed that the Hassarkian people had nothing to do with the actions of their former leader, Darth Atrumcavus, she was put through tests to make sure she was capable of teaching. Her years of Inquisitor training had paid off, in every level. Where others thought that she would fail, she did the best in. Once the tests were concluded, she was given a position as Sith Master, because of her prestige within the Hassarkian ranks and her general skill. Umbra decided that a different starting approach was required during the beginning of the course. The other Sith Master's stood as burning lights of the Dark Side, showing their power triumphantly before the prospective students, Umbra took another path. While she considered the other Sith Master's approaches to be a different lesson entirely, showing what they could hope to be within the Force, she chose the subtle and careful hand of the Dark Side. She Soothed those around her, making them more complacent to the image that she was portraying. More likely to accept that she was simply another prospect. Using almost Force Invisibility to mask what she was doing (a trait that she learned from Darth Atrumcavus during her training) she successfully paraded herself around as an innocent and naive girl, who was far out of her league. One woman, Kareen Telandro caught Umbra's eye. She used her as a target, singling her out in the crowd as an example, but not one that she could know. Kareen did not see through her mask, merely asserting her dominance, making herself superior. This allowed Kate to be thought of as insugnifficant, giving Umbra the edge if she was to attack out of character. She did not though, deciding that the true lesson would become obvious later, when the truly worthy had a Master. A first lesson, that they would remember well. Then she trained them in a lesson in the Code, teaching them how to access the Force in strange ways, along with how to access the true potential within the Force. Category:Characters by Daniel Turner